The growth hormones from man and from the common domestic animals are proteins of approximately 191 amino acids, synthesized and secreted from the anterior lope of the pituitary gland. Human growth hormone consists of 191 amino acids. Growth hormone is a key hormone involved in the regulation of not only somatic growth, but also in the regulation of metabolism of proteins, carbohydrates and lipids. The major effect of growth hormone is to promote growth. The organ systems affected by growth hormone include the skeleton, connective tissue, muscles, and viscera such as liver, intestine, and kidneys.
Until the development of the recombinant technology and the cloning of the growth hormone gene now giving rise to production of e.g. human growth hormone (hGH) and Met-hGH in industrial scale, human growth hormone could only be obtained by extraction from the pituitary glands of human cadavers. The very limited supplies of growth hormone restricted the use thereof to longitudinal growth promotion in childhood and puberty for treatment of dwarfism, even though it has been proposed for inter alia treatment of short stature (due to growth hormone deficiency, normal short stature and Turner syndrome), growth hormone deficiency in adults, infertility, treatment of bums, wound healing, dystrophy, bone knitting, osteoporosis, diffuse gastric bleeding, and pseudoarthrosis as well as for decreasing the proportion of fat in animals to be slaughtered for human consumption.
Pharmaceutical formulations of growth hormone tend to be unstable. Degradation products such as deamidated or sulfoxylated products and dimer or polymer forms are generated--especially in solutions of growth hormone. The predominant degradation reactions of hGH are 1) deamidation by direct hydrolysis or via a cyclic succinimide intermediate to form various mounts of L-asp-hGH, L-iso-asp-hGH, D-asp-hGH, and D-iso-asp-hGH (Y.-C. J. Wang and M. A. Hanson. Parenteral Formulations of Proteins and Peptides: Stability and Stabilizers. J. Parenteral Science and Technology 42 (Suppl.) (1988) 53-525; M. C. Manning, K. Patel, R. T. Borchardt. Stability of Protein Pharmaceuticals. Pharmaceutical Research 6 (11) (1989) 903-918; and B. A. Johnson, J. M. Shirokawa, W. S. Hancock, M. W. Spellman, L. J. Basa and D. W. Asward. J. Biol. Chem. 264, 1462-71 (1989)) and 2) oxidation of the methionine residues in positions 14 and 125 (L. C. Teh et al., J. Biol. Chem., 262, 785-794 (1987); G. W. Becker et at., Biotech. Appl. Biochem., 10, 326-337 (1988); R. A. Houghten et at., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 178, 350-355 (1977); R. M. Riggin et at., Anal. Biochem., 167, 199-209 (1987); P. Gellerfors et at., Acta Paediatr. Scand (suppl), 370, 93-100 (1990); M. J. Kaufman, Pharm. Res., 7 (3) 289-292 (1990)). The major degradation product of hGH in lyophilized state as well as in solution is deamidated hGH. Deamidation takes place to a major extent at the Asn in position 149 and to a minor extent in position 152. hGH is also rather easily oxidized in positions 14 and 125, especially in solution (L. C. Teh et al., J. Biol. Chem., 262, 785-794 (1987); G. W. Becker et at., Biotech. Appl. Biochem., 10, 326-337 (1988); R. A. Houghten et at., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 178, 350-355 (1977); R. M. Riggin et at., Anal. Biochem., 167, 199-209 (1987); P. Gellerfors et al., Acta. Paediatr. Scand (suppl), 370, 93-100 (1990)).
The oxidation of hGH in solution forming sulfoxides is normally due to the oxygen dissolved in the formulation. The solubility of oxygen in distilled water is about 200 .mu.M M. J. Kaufman, Pharm. Res., 7 (3) 289-292 (1990)). As the concentration of hGH in a formulation comprising 4 IU/ml is 1.3 mg/ml corresponding to 60 nM hGH, oxygen will, at normal storing conditions, be present in an excess of about 3000 times the stoichiometric amount for oxidation of hGH. It is not feasible to try to solve the problem by degassing of buffers before tapping and packing the formulations.
At present, it is not believed that these deamidated forms and oxidized forms of hGH should have toxic or altered biological activity or receptor binding properties. However, there are indications that the conformation stability of the sulfoxides is reduced as compared to native hGH.
For the development of a stable, dissolved formulation comprising hGH, it is important to know the rate of deamidation and formation of sulfoxides as well as means to control the reactions. The kinetics of degradation depend on temperature, pH and various additives or adjuvants in the hGH formulation.
Due to its instability, growth hormone is, at present, lyophilized and stored in the lyophilized form at 4.degree. C. until it is reconstituted for use in order to minimize the degradation.
The lyophilized pharmaceutical formulations comprising hGH are, at present, reconstituted by the patient and then stored as a solution during the use for a period of up to 14 days at 4.degree. C., during which some degradation will take place. Furthermore, the process of reconstitution of the lyophilized growth hormone tends to provide difficulties for the patient. Therefore, it is at present preferred to reconstitute the growth hormone as late as possible before use and to store and ship the formulation in a lyophilized state. The links in the distribution process from the manufacturer to the pharmacy are equipped for handling the formulations at a controlled low temperature of e.g. 4.degree. C. which allows for a long shelf life of up to two years.
However, the extended use of pen systems for self-medication and the expanded field of use calls for a formulation which is stable for a sufficiently long time with the end user under conditions where "sufficient" cooling is not always available. Preferably, a formulation should be stable with the end user in a lyophilized state for about one month and additionally for one month in a reconstituted state in a pen device for the intended period of use of a cartridge.
Thus, there is a need for more stable formulations of growth hormone being stable in a lyophilized state or in solution at a relatively high temperature for at least about one month. Such stabilization is of very great importance when moving the administration of the growth hormone from clinics to the homes of the individuals to be treated where optimal storage may not be available as indicated above.
Furthermore, the shift in pattern of administration of growth hormone to the use of pen devices calls for a stable dissolved formulation comprising growth hormone in order to facilitate the handling to be performed by the patient. A stable dissolved formulation comprising growth hormone may be produced ready to use in the form of cartridges fitting into the pen device used by the patient who may then avoid the reconstitution of the formulation and, hence, will not have to be in the possession of a lyophilized formulation, a suitable vehicle for reconstitution as well as the necessary skill and sterile equipment for sterile reconstitution of the formulation.
For safety reasons it will also be desirable to avoid the reconstitution of a lyophilized formulation just before the use of the formulation.
Furthermore, it would also be advantageous to avoid the lyophilization step in the production of growth hormone formulations. Lyophilization is a time consuming and costly process and is also often a "bottleneck" in the production due to the limited capacity of the freeze drier. Thus, there is a need to reduce the rate of the degradation processes in order to allow for dissolved hGH formulations to be stable during shelf life and during the period of use of up to one month.
Prior attempts to stabilize hGH have not fully succeeded in preventing the formation of dimers. The problems associated with dimer formation is e.g. noted in Becker, G. W., Biotechnology and Applied Biochemistry 9, 478 (1987).
International Patent Publication No. WO 89/09614 and Australian patent application No. 30771/89 disclose a stable pharmaceutical formulation containing human growth hormone, glycine, and mannitol. Such a formulation shows improved stability during normal processing and storage in a lyophilized state as well as in the period of use after the reconstitution.
Published European patent application No. 303 746 discloses that animal growth hormone may be stabilized with various stabilizers to give decreased formation of insolubles and preservation of the soluble activity in aqueous environments, such stabilizers including certain polyols, amino acids, polymers of amino acids having a charged side group at physiological pH, and choline salts. Polyols are selected from the group consisting of non-reducing sugars, sugar alcohols, sugar acids, pentaerythritol, lactose, water-soluble dextrans and Ficoll; amino acids are selected from the group consisting of glycine, sarcosine, lysine or salts thereof, serine, arginine or salts thereof, betaine, N,N,-dimethyl-glycine, aspartic acid or salts thereof, glutamic acid or salts thereof; a polymer of an amino acid having a charged side group at physiological pH may be selected from polylysine, polyaspartic acid, polyglutamic acid, polyarginine, polyhistidine, polyornithine and salts thereof; and choline derivatives are selected from the group consisting of choline chloride, choline dihydrogen citrate, choline bitartrate, choline bicarbonate, tricholine citrate, choline ascorbate, choline borate, choline gluconate, choline phosphate, di(choline)sulphate and dicholine mucate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,685 discloses a delivery device designed to be implanted comprising growth hormone stabilized using the same stabilizers as mentioned in EP 303746.
Published European patent application No. 374,120 discloses a stabilized formulation comprising hGH and a polyol having three hydroxy groups. Glycerol and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane are mentioned. Furthermore, the presence of histidine hydrochloride as a buffer together with the polyol is disclosed.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/12811 discloses stabilized formulations of growth hormone in the form of a lyophilized powder or an aqueous solution-comprising asparagine.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/12812 discloses stabilized formulations of growth hormone in the form of a lyophilized powder or an aqueous solution-comprising histidine. In such formulations the deamidation is reduced by 25-30% as compared to a corresponding formulation of growth hormone comprising phosphate buffer.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/19776 discloses protein formulations comprising growth hormone comprising citrate as buffer substance being more stable than formulations comprising phosphate buffer. The formulations may also comprise amino acids such as glycine and alanine and/or mannitol or other sugar alcohols and/or glycerol and/or other carbohydrates and optionally a preservative such as benzyl alcohol.
International Patent Publication No. WO 94/03198 discloses a stable aqueous formulation containing human growth hormone, a buffer, a non-ionic surfactant, and, optionally, a neutral salt, mannitol, or, a preservative.